Kurtin puuhevonen
by Marvelfan93
Summary: Katie ja Kitty kertovat Illyanalle iltasatua joka sekoittaa Ryhmä-X:n fantasian maailmaan.


X-men

Kurtin puuhevonen

Oli kaunis kesäinen ilta. Suurin osa Ryhmä-X:stä oli vielä ulkona, mutta Kurt, koodinimeltä Painajainen, lojui huoneessaan sängyllä ja luki Ihmesarja pokkaria numero 17. Välillä hänen katseensa kuitenkin kääntyi yöpöydällä olevaan puiseen pegasokseen, joka seisoi takajaloillaan siivet levällään. Kurt oli ostanut sen Kreikasta, joka oli ollut heidän viimeisimmän seikkailunsa kohde. Heidät oli temmattu muinaiseen Kreikkaan, jossa heidän oli ensi töikseen pelastettava Logan, koodinimeltä Wolverine, joutumasta gladiaattoriareenalle. Kurt kuitenkin arveli, että Logan olisi ehkä mieluusti tehnyt koko gladiaattori joukosta jauhelihaa, mutta aikaportaali oli avoinna vain muutaman minuutin. Äkkiä Katie, koodinimeltä Leguaani, ryntäsi sisälle.

\- Sori, et häiritsen Kurt, mutta voiks sä lainata tota pegasosta, hän kysyi hengästyneenä.

\- Joo toki. Mihin sä tarviit sitä? Kurt kysyi.

\- En ehdi selittää. Pitää mennä, Katie sanoi ja säntäsi samantien ulos napattuaan pegasoksen.

Kurt luotti Katieen kuten kaikkiin muihin Ryhmä-X:n jäseniin, mutta päätti kuitenkin seurata Katiea. Katie sujahti erääseen huoneeseen, jonka Kurt tunnisti oitis Pjotrin, koodinimeltä Kolossin, pikkusiskon Illyanan huoneeksi.

\- Niin tietysti. Tytöt kertoo Illyanalle iltasatua. Parasta jäädä kuuntelemaan, Kurt ajatteli ja jäi oven taakse.

Sisällä huoneessa Kitty, koodinimeltä Varjokissa, oli jo odottamassa Illyanan kanssa.

\- Hei Katie! Saitko sen? Kitty kysyi.

\- Joo tässä se on, Katie sanoi ja näytti pegasosta.

\- Missä Pjotr on? Illyana kysyi hieman huoletuneena.

\- Älä huoli Illyana. Hank saa Kolossin kuntoon hetkessä, Katie lohdutti, vaikka näyttikin hiukan nololta.

Pjotrin sairaalaosastolle joutuminen oli tavallaan hänen vikansa, vaikka sekä Kitty että Pjotr väittivät muuta. Vaarahuoneen tasohyppely testi meni täysin päin mäntyä. Tytöt istuivat Illyanan sängylle ja aloittivat tarinan:

Kerran kauan kauan siiten oli kaunis ja salaperäinen maa jota hallitsi nuori ja kaunis prinsessa joka pystyi olemaan yhtä susien kanssa. Tämä prinsessa Veronica rakasti kansaansa ja susiaan kuin alfa-naaras omiaan, mutta eniten hän rakasti miestä, jonka hengen hän oli pelastanut. Miehen nimi Logan, hän oli metsästäjä ja muukalainen Veronican maassa. Oli kaunis kuutamo yö. Ainoa aika, jolloin Veronica voisi ladata voimansa. Veronica oli iloinen ja surullinen. Iloinen siksi, että olisi pian taas voimissaan ja surullinen siksi, että menettäisi pian rakastamansa miehen.

\- Veronica, kuului aivan hänen takaansa.

Veronica kääntyi ympäri ja näki Loganin. Mies oli tavallistakin komeampi kuunvalossa.

\- Miksi olet vielä täällä? Eikö sinun pitänyt jo lähteä, Veronica kysyi.

Logan käveli kohti Veronicaa ja otti tämän käsistä kiinni.

\- En halunnut lähteä ilman hyvästejä. Tiedän, että rakastat minua yhtä paljon kuin minä sinua, Logan sanoi ja halasi Veronicaa.

Prinsessa katsoi metsästäjänsä silmiin ja he aikoivat juuri suudella kun samassa kuului karski miehen ääni:

\- Peräänny velho Magnusin puolisosta.

Pari kääntyi katsomaan äänen suuntaan ja näki joukon sotilaita ja miehen jolla oli leijonan nahka viittana.

\- Kuka tuo on? Veronica kysyi pelästyneenä.

\- Vanha vihamieheni. Sapelihammas. Pysy takanani Veronica, Logan sanoi ja veti esiin veitsensä.

Sapelihammas naurahti ja käski sitten sotilaat nappaamaan Veronican. Sapelihammas itse veti oman miekkansa ja hyökkäsi Loganin kimppuun. Terät kalahtelivat yhteen miesten taistellessa. Veronica ei voinut muuta kuin katsella avuttomana sivusta sotilaiden pidellessä häntä aloillaan. Äkkiä Sapelihammas iski kyntensä Loganin rintaan. Logan putosi polvilleen ja piteli rintaansa. Sapelihammas tarrasi Logania kauluksesta ja kiskaisi hänet ylös. Logan onnistui katsomaan kauhistunutta Veronicaa, hymyili rohkaisevasti ja sanoi äänettömästi:

\- Pelastan sinut.

Sapelihammas virnisti julmasti Loganille ja paiskasi kalliorinteeltä alas.

\- Logan! Veronica kirkaisi.

Sapelihammas kääntyi prinsessaan päin ja nosti tämän leukaa.

\- Olet kauniimpi kuin Magnus kertoi, kenraali sanoi.

Veronica otti ylpeän asennon, vaikka häntä piteli sotilas kummastakin käsivarresta.

\- En suostu velhon morsiammeksi, prinsessa sanoi.

\- Ja sehän nähdään, kaunokainen, Sapelihammas sanoi.

Sotilaat lähtivät viemään Veronicaa mukanaan.

\- Mitä sä täällä seisot? Logan kysyi nähdessään Kurtin Illyanan huoneen oven edessä.

\- Hys. Tytöt kertoo Illyanalle iltasatua. Ja se on aika hyvä, Kurt kuiskasi.

Loganin vieressä seisova Veronica, koodinimeltä Susityttö, kiinnostui. Kaikki 3 jäivät kuuntelemaan.

Logan oli kierinyt rinnettä alas suoraan jokeen. Kylmä vesi virvoitti metsästäjän ja Logan ui lähellä kelluvan puunrungon luo. Joessa oli voimakas virtaus ja se vei Logania ja puunrunkoa mukanaan. Hetken päästä runko kellui lähelle rantaa ja Logan onnistui pääsemään kuiville. Metsästäjä oli niin uuvuksissa, että heittäytyi rannassa olevan puun alle lepäämään. Kun Logan heräsi, metsästäjän edessä seisoi 3 nuorta haltijasoturia.

\- Aah! Mikä tuo on? Logan huudahti huomatessaan yhden haltijan näyttävän aika paljon demonilta.

\- Hei, onko aina pakko huomauttaa ulkonäöstä? haltijapoika kysyi hiukan närkästyneenä.

\- Ota iisisti, Kurt. Olen Katie liskohaltija ja nämä ovat Kurt demonihaltija, mutta muuten ihan mukava ja Kitty aavehaltija. Entä sinä muukalainen? liskon näköinen haltijatyttö kysyi.

Logan nousi ylös.

\- Nimeni on Logan, metsästäjä kertoi.

Sitten Logan kertoi tarinansa. Tarinan päätyttyä nuoret vilkaisivat toisiaan.

\- Eikös se velho Xavierin ennustus liitynyt jotenkin tähän? Katie mietti ääneen.

\- Ennustus? Miten se kuuluu? Logan kysyi.

\- Itkevä impi nyt linnassa on. Velhon vankina onneton. Kyyneleet helminä metallille putoo. Velhon haarniskaa impi nyt takoo. Mies, jolla voimat ahman vertaiset on. Sydän kultaa ja peloton. Vain se mies voi taltutaa tulisen pegasoksen. Voi pelastaa kauniin neitokaisen, Kitty lausui

Logan mietti hetken kuulemaansa. Runomainen ennustus oli hieman erikoinen, mutta täysin tajuttava.

\- Missä tulipegasos on? metsästäjä lopulta kysyi.

\- Binturonkin vuorella, mutta sitä vartioi vaarallinen peto, Kurt kertoi.

Logan hymähti. Häntä eivät mitkään hirviöt peittoaisi.

\- Näyttäkää minulle tie sinne, Logan sanoi.

Nuoret haltijasoturit lähtivät johdattamaan häntä. He eivät kuitenkaan tienneet, että heitä varjostetiin. Vedestä erään kiven takaa heitä tarkkaili mustahiuksinen merenneito.

\- Vai tulipegasos. Magnus maksaa rutkasti tästä tiedosta, neito mutisi itsekseen ja sukelsi veteen.

Hetken päästä merenneito sukelsi pintaan valtaistuinsalin keskellä olevasta lammesta.

\- Herrani. Metsästäjä on matkalla Binturonkin vuorelle 3 haltijan kanssa etsiäkseen tulipegasoksen, neito kertoi.

Valtaistuimella istui punaiseen kaapuun ja violettiin viittaan pukeutunut mies. Hän oli magnetismin mestari paha velho Magnus.

\- Tulipegasos on heidän ainoa keinonsa tehdä suunnitelmani tyhjiksi. Pysäytä heidät Neptuna. He eivät saa päästä perille, Magnus sanoi.

\- Kyllä herrani, Neptuna sanoi ja sukelsi takaisin lampeen.

Myöhemmin Logan, Katie, Kurt ja Kitty olivat jo päässet lähelle vuorta. He päättivät leiriytyä. Sillä aikaa kun haltijat pystyttivät leiriä Logan kiipesi eräälle kalliolle ja jäi katselemaan kuuta. Hän arveli Veronicankin katselevan tällä hetkellä kuuta, vaikka hän luultavasti istui onnettomana jossain Magnuksen linnan vankityrmissä. Katie oli onnistunut saamaan nuotion syttymään kun Kitty palasi leiriin.

\- Saitko mitään? Kurt kysyi.

\- Vielä mitä. Ainoa, mikä jäi pyydykseen oli nokkasiili, Kitty tuhahti ja nosti esille pienen piikikkään otuksen.

\- No käy tuokin päivällisestä. Kurt hakisitko lisää vettä? Katie pyysi.

Kurt nyökkäsi ja lähti läheiselle lammelle. Hän ei kuitenkaan huomannut, että häntä tarkkailtiin lumpeiden juokosta. Juuri, kun Kurt kurotti kättään täyttääkseen leilin vedellä hänen ranteeseensa tarttui vedestä käsi, joka kiskaisi hänet veden alle.

\- Hei, mitä aagh! Kurt huudahti, kun hänet vedettiin veteen.

Katie, Kitty ja Logan riensivät lammelle. Maahan oli jäänyt puolitäysi leili.

\- Missä Kurt on? Katie huudahti.

\- Tuolla! Kitty huudahti ja osoitti lammen pohjaan.

Kurt yritti taistella merenneidon kanssa. Muut sukelsivat Kurtin avuksi. Kurt oli onnistunut potkaisemaan itsensä irti Neptunasta ja lähti uimaan kohti pintaa mahdollisimman nopeasti. Tytöt uivat Kurtin luo ja auttoivat tämän pinnalle. Logan oli tulossa perässä, kun Neptuna tarttui hänen jalkaansa ja kiskaisi takaisin. Neptuan painoi Loganin vasten pohjaa.

\- Luulitko todella, että aikoisin hoidella sen nuoren haltijapojan. Ei. Sinä olet oikea kohteeni. Katsotaanpa kuinka kauan pystyt pidättämään hengitystäsi ennenkuin keuhkosi halkeavat, Neptuna hymyili julmasti.

Loganilla oli kuitenkin vielä yksi ässä hihassaan. Hän veti vyöstään veitsen ja viilsi sillä Neptunan käsivartta. Merenneito rääkäisi ja pyrähti kauemmas. Logan sai tilaisuuden ponkaista pohjasta pintaan. Hän nousi rannalle yskien ja henkeä haukkoen.

\- Logan! Oletko kunnossa? tytöt ja Kurt kysyivät yhteen ääneen.

\- Olen kyllä. Jatketaan matkaa. Tuo oli Magnuksen kätyri, Logan sanoi.

He pakkasivat tavaransa ja lähtivät jatkamaan matkaa. Samaan aikaan Neptuna istui uponneen laivan reelingillä ja sitoi haavaansa purjeen riekaleella. Samassa hänen edessään olevaan tykkiin ilmestyivät Magnuksen kasvot.

\- Saitko heidät? Magnus kysyi.

\- En. Ainoa, mitä sain on haava käsivarressa, Neptuna sanoi ärtyneesti.

Magnus ei sanonut hetkeen mitään.

\- Lähetän Sapelihampaan sinne. Palaa sinä linnaan, Magnus sanoi lopulta.

Kuvajainen katosi ja Neptuna lähti uimaan kohti Magnuksen linnaa. Samaan aikaan nelikko oli päässyt vuoren huipulla olevan luolan suuaukolle. Luolan lattialla oli sikinsokin erinäisten eläinten luita.

\- Hyppyjänis, isojättikenguru, hännätöntanrekki, partamakaki..., Katie luetteli tutkiessaan luita.

Äkkiä kuului verta hyytävä karjaisu. Kurt loikkasi Kittyn syliin pelkästä säikähdyksestä.

\- Se on se peto. Se, joka vartioi tulipegasosta, Kurt kuiskasi.

Logan lähti kohti luolan sisäosia. Katie, Kurt ja Kitty lähtivät hänen peräänsä. Luolan sisäosia valaisivat soihdut. Samassa kuului toinen karjaisu ja seinän peitti valtava varjo, joka näytti yrittävän riuhtoa itseään irti kahleista. Nelikko hiipi lähemmäs ja vilkaisi nurkan taakse. Iso sininen apinamainen mies yritti päästä irti kahleista, joilla hänet oli kahlittu seinään. Pienellä seinällä olevalla tasanteella oli lasipurkki, jossa pörräsi jokin pieni olio.

\- Sitä on autettava, Katie kuiskasi.

\- Katie oletko hullu! Kurt huudahti.

Silloin olio käänsi katseensa nelikkoon. Sen ilme sanoi aivan selvästi:

\- Auttakaa meitä.

Logan veti esiin miekkansa ja käveli kohti oliota. Hän katkaisi kahleet sekä olion käsistä että jaloista. Tytöt lähestyivät tasannetta Kurt perässään. Katie otti lasipurkin käsiinsä ja henkäisi nähdessään mikä purkissa oli. Se oli pieni keiju, jolla oli vaaleat hiukset ja suuret siniset silmät.

\- Odota hetki pikku kaveri. Kohta olet ulkona, Kitty hymyili ja avasi purkin kannen.

Keiju lennähti ulos purkista ja lensi suoraan olion luokse.

\- Voi, Hank. Oletko kunnossa? keiju kysyi huolestuneena.

\- Olen vain hiukan poikki, Megan, olio sanoi hymyillen.

Sitten he käänsivät katseensa nelikkoon.

\- Kiitos, että vapautitte meidät. Ne velho Magnuksen miehet olivat kyllä vaikeita vastuksia, Hank sanoi.

\- Ei ongelmaa. Muuten missä mahtaa olla tulipegasos? Logan kysäisi.

Hank hymyili.

\- Seuratkaa minua, hän sanoi.

Hetken päästä he pääsivät suureen onkaloon. Onkalon keskellä kuopi maata kaviollaan siivekäs hevonen, jolla oli valkoinen turkki ja pitkä tulipunainen harja ja häntä. Logan lähestyi pegasosta hitaasti ja nosti kätensä silittääkseen sen turpaa. Ratsu ei pelännyt. Se vain katseli Logania. Samassa onkalon suuaukolta kuului ääni:

\- Te ette lähde mihinkään!

Se oli Sapelihammas.

\- Hei, en mä nyt noin jänishousu ole, Kurt hymähti.

\- Mitä sä valitat? Mä olen neito hädässä, Veronica huomautti.

\- Älkää välittäkö. Tää story on tosi hyvä. Hei Hank ja Megan. Tulkaas kuunteleen, Logan kehoitti huomatessaan Hankin, koodinmeltä Pedon, ja Meganin, joka oli Moiran jälkeen Ryhmä-X:n toinen supervoimaton jäsen.

\- Ette pääse pakoon, Sapelihammas ärähti.

\- Niinhän sinä luulet. Kaikki pegasoken selkään! Logan sanoi.

Haltia kolmikko, Hank ja Megan nousivat ratsun selkään. Viimeisenä loikkasi Logan.

\- Anteeksi vain isoveli. Mutta jätän tämän taistelun väliin. Nähdään, Logan huikkasi pegasoksen lentäessä ulos onkalon katossa olevasta aukosta.

Sapelihammas karjui raivosta. Sankarit lensivät kohti Magnuksen linnaa pelastaakseen susiprinsessa Veronican. He laskeutuivat lähelle vankityrmiin vievää ovea.

\- Selvä. Pitäkää te vahtia. Minä etsin Veronican, Logan sanoi ja lähti käytävään.

Tutkittuaan noin 67 tyrmää hän löysi oikean. Veronican selli näytti aika paljon sepän pajalta. Seinän vierustalla olivat jo valmiina saappaat, hanskat ja rintapanssari. Vain kypärä puuttui. Logan lähestyi Veronicaa takaapäin, mutta prinsessa juoksi nurkkaan ja yritti suojautua jotenkin.

\- Voi velho. Älä ota minua morsiammeksesi. Älä ota minua morsiammeksesi, Veronica sopersi.

\- Veronica. Minähän se olen, Logan sanoi hellästi.

Veronica nosti katseensa ja hänen kyyneleiset silmänsä alkoivat loistaa onnesta.

\- Oi sinäkö se oletkin! prinsessa huudahti ja riensi halaamaan Logania.

Juuri silloin kuului kylmä ääni:

\- Prinsessa ei lähde mihinkään!

Logan ja Veronica kääntyivät ja näkivät ovella seisovan velho Magnuksen. Logan veti miekkansa ja syöksyi kohti velhoa miekka koholla. Velho kuitenkin pysäytti hänet pelkällä käden liikkeellä.

\- Kehossasi on paljon metallia. Se tekee sinusta heikon. Et voita tätä taistelua, Magnus sanoi ja lennätti Loganin metallikasaan.

Veronica oli aikeissa syöksyä Loganin luokse, kun velho tarttui hänen ranteeseensa.

\- Sinä olet minun rakkaani. Tule vaimokseni, velho sanoi.

\- Ei! Veronica huudahti.

Samassa jokin metallikasassa liikahti. Logan nousi hitaasti ylös.

\- Ahma voimainen mies, velho henkäisi.

\- Tätä et tainnut odottaa, Logan sanoi, työnsi kaksi sormea suuhunsa ja vihelsi.

Samassa tyrmän ovi potkaistiin hajalle ja paikalle lensivät tulipegasos, Katie, Kurt, Kitty, Hank ja Megan. Tulipegasos katsoi velhoa silmiin. Ratsulla näytti olevan telepaattisia kykyjä sillä Magnus tarttui päähänsä karjuen tuskasta ja putosi polvilleen. Logan auttoi Veronican pegasoksen selkään.

\- Meidän kannattaisi häipyä ennenkuin velhon miehet ilmaantuvat paikalle, Megan sanoi.

Logan nyökkäsi ja loikkasi pegasoksen selkään. Ratsu lensi pitkin käytävää ja oviaukosta suoraan yötaivaalle jättäen velhon miehet nuolemaan näppejään. Hetken lennettyään Veronica käänsi katseensa Loganiin ja muihin.

\- Kiitos, kun pelastitte minut. Mutta en siltikään voi olla kanssasi, Veronica sanoi.

\- Ajattelin kyllä vähän muuta, muru, Logan sanoi ja suuteli prinsessaa.

He lensivät takaisin Veronican linnaan, jossa he menivät naimisiin ja elivät elämänsä onnellisina loppuun asti.

\- Hei, Illyana nukkuu, Kitty kuiskasi huomatessaan tytön todellakin nukkuvan.

\- Okei mentiin, Katie kuiskasi ja lähti hiipimään ovelle Kitty kannoillaan.

\- Mitäs pidit storysta? Katie kysyi avatessaan oven.

\- Tosi hyvä, Kurt sanoi.

\- Kiitti Kurt...Kurt! Apua nyt tuli tuho, Katie huudahti huomatessaan kaikki oven takana olleet.

Tytöt punastuivat

\- Siis ihan tosi. Toi tarina oli hyvä. Varsinkin, kun itse pääsin sankariksi, Logan hymyili.


End file.
